


I Love You 3000

by k1ppen



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Harley Keener - Freeform, Pepper Potts - Freeform, Peter Parker - Freeform, morgan stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 01:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k1ppen/pseuds/k1ppen
Summary: 🚨🚨{AVENGERS ENDGAME SPOILERS STOP NOW IF YOU HAVEN’T SEEN IT}🚨🚨the life of Morgan Stark after her father, Tony Stark, isn’t there to watch her grow up. but her mother is, and so are two boys, Peter Parker and Harley Keener, boys that were just like sons to Mr. Stark, before he passed.





	I Love You 3000

**Author's Note:**

> this entire story is endgame spoilers lol don’t read if you haven’t watched it yet!!

*MORGAN STARKS POV*  
“I love you 3000” my father said, and it wasn’t his hologram, it was really him, and later that night he was going to tuck me in like always, and he was going to celebrate his win with the rest of the team.  
that’s how all my dreams are, but, they’re just dreams.  
i woke up, grabbed my phone and hopped out of bed, i went downstairs and was greeted by my mom, she kissed my head and i sat down at the table.  
my birthday was in a week, i was going to be 14. it’s been 9 years since my dad died, i was so young but i still remember his funeral. i didn’t recognize anyone, besides happy and my mom of course.  
but later i would meet some people, people that felt terrible that i would grow up without a dad, i didn’t really understand it at the time.  
i met all of the “avengers”, if you could call them that. i met clint, bruce, bucky, sam, uncle rhodey, i met wanda, who i thought was really cool. i also met scott, hope, and scott’s daughter cassie, who was really nice.  
these people from space, a god, special agents, everyone.  
there was someone else i was supposed to meet, but she couldn’t make it. her name was natasha.  
there was also steve, uncle steve, i heard a lot about him from my dad, but at his funeral was the only time i ever met him. and that day was the last time i saw him.  
there were these two teenage boys there, their names her peter and harley, they were nice, they were really sad, just as sad as my mom, maybe even more.  
peter and harley came over all the time, they always asked my mom if she needed anything, and they would babysit me a lot.  
they told me a lot about my dad, based on what they tell me, they were like his sons, and they are like my brothers.  
i sat at the kitchen table, now eating some cheerios, with my phone in front of my face,  
“morgy you’re eating breakfast put your phone down” by mom said from the sink while she was cleaning dishes, i ignored her and continued to scroll aimlessly through instagram. then i got a text, it was from peter.  
peter: hey little stark! me and harley are gonna swing by today! maybe we can all go out somewhere!  
i smiled at peters enthusiasm, i don’t know what i’d do without him and harley.  
of course i always have my mom, and i have happy, but it’s different.  
i put my bowl in the sink and headed upstairs to get changed, just as i walked out of my room i heard the door opening from downstairs and a “we’re here!” which was definitely from harley. my mom gave the boys a hug and then they did the same to me.  
“hi harley! hi peter!” i said pulling away from the hug, “where are we going?”  
“it’s a surprise!” and before i could respond we were out the door.  
“hey friday can you give us directions to the nearest laser tag?” peter said,  
harley slapped the back of peters head, peter looked at him confused, “it was a surprise peter,” harley said, then he laughed.  
we pulled up to the laser tag place and went in, we picked our names, got in teams, and went in.  
they shut the doors and they started to say directions.  
the directions were being said by some hologram shaped like a person. i thought it was fine, until it wasn’t.  
“i love you 3000” my fathers hologram said. we walked outside to his casket, i wish he was tucking me in tonight”  
“morgan,” harley began, “are you ok?” i started breathing heavily, harley tapped peter who wasn’t paying attention, peter rushed to my side, “friday whats happening” peter anxiously said,  
“mrs. stark appears to be having a panic attack” said friday, in a monotone voice.  
i started to get lightheaded and the boys rushed me out of the room.  
they got me some water and my breathing started to slow, “what happened?” i asked, catching my breath.  
“i-i don’t know” i peter said, in a panicky tone, i didn’t like when peter used that tone, it made me scared, he only used it when i fell off my bike and got hurt, or when i sprained my ankle and started crying.  
“you had a panic attack morgan” harley told me in a calming voice, “do you know what it could’ve been triggered by? i shook my head no, but they could tell i was lying.  
“was it from the hologram morgy?” peter asked me, while we walked out the doors and into the car, i shook my head yes, still not saying anything.  
harley and peter looked at eachother knowingly.  
“can we just go home” i spit out, the boys shook there heads and peter started to drive.


End file.
